Celestial's War
by ltjunior
Summary: The truth hurts and sometimes it's just plain nasty...or Malfoyie?
1. True form

**Celestial's war: Ltjunior**

I hope you like this story...well here goes

**Chapter one: True form**

Ronald Weasley woke up with a start, as it was too hot and humid to rest. He twists and turns severally distorting his blankets before sitting up from his bed probing the darken common room. The others are all sounded asleep and unperturbed by the heat. Ron sighs heavily, watching the others sleeping wishing that he too could the same.

But he couldn't sleep.

What's this? _Oh._

The sapphire eyes affixed on the open trunk that situated in front of his bed; it was filled with vibrant and colorfully wrapped presents and cards. Presents from Harry, presents for Hermione and presents along with cards from all his Gryffindor friends.

Today was Ron's sixteenth birthday and the whole Gryffindor Quidditch team had throw him a surprise party, which Ron was in depth and grateful too. The Gryffindors students' partied, eat and talk until curfew. They all retreat back to their sleeping dormitories and rest as it was getting too late.

Then came in the heat that bothers

Ron grasps in pain suddenly realizing the excruciations in his chest, his head felt all woozy, forehand burning and his pajamas felt loosely. Regard of these pains, Ron decided to freshen up by taking a nice hot bath, than maybe he'll a little feel better. Ron stood up from the bed; put on his night robe, slip into his slippers and make his way to the bathroom with quiet little steps not wanting to wake up his dorm mates.

Ron quietly shut the door behind him as he entered the bathroom, turn on the taps and watches the running water fills the bath tube. He walk over to the basin where his towels and new neatly fold up pyjamas laid, take them and aside them on the floor next to the bath tube. Ron turn off the taps as the necessitated water reaches its level, he rashly untied the knot around his night robe and unnolitionally removed all his clothing and as he did the long sheet of strawberry blond fell to his waist. Ron was eager to hop in the water to cleanse and softens his skin, to wash away the heat and allow himself to drown in the pool of relaxation.

Ron dips himself in the water and rest his head on its frame eyes closed and all loosen up. He stretches an arm in mere blindness and snatches a bottle; which he assumed was the shampoo and washes his hair and conditioned it. Ron hums in content and inert, feeling all dozy and sleepy again. He was relaxed and all composed under the warm steamy water and was caught rather off guard when something semi-merge from the water. Ron's eyes shot open only to find two pairs of big wide red eyes staring back at him. Ron shut tight his eyes assuming that this is a delusive, the heat must have gotta into him. This is definitely one of those hallucinations or trepidations you get at night if having to much candies. Feeling convinced Ron slowly open his eyes to, those red eyes _"Its okay we won't hurt you-" _

"AHHHHHHH!"

"**AHHHHHHH!"** the ermald green eyes shot open as the realization of his best friend's scream coming from the bathroom. Harry jump out of bed and ran to the bath room door with his wand out ready to attack or defense whatever lies behind that door. Harry pushed the door slightly open only to find his strawberry blond haired friend back up against the wall screaming and squealing forefinger pointing directly at the bath tube.

"Ron, are you okay?" Harry said glancing from his friend to the bath tube. There was nothing by the bath tube but Harry shook his head he thought he saw something; something strange with Ron's hair, their strawberry blond! Harry switch his gaze over to Ron and "_Ron?" _Harry said with great disbelief, the green eyes affix on him.

Harry was dumbfounded with the sight before his eyes; Ron was back up the wall except he didn't look like Ron. The ermald green eyes widen formidably at his friend in the probe. The long wet strawberry blond hair mop across the tiles floor, the clear sapphire eyes peered out from its long thick darken lashes, the soft smooth immaculate complexion, the cherry red lips, flusters pink on cheeks! The curviness of the waist and body, the curvy waist and body of a girl stands before Harry undressed! _"Oh my god!" _Harry's mind screams he jerks as he sharply averted his eyes. RON IS A GIRL! Harry buried his face into his palm, he could he have looked at his friend in such a despicable way? OMG Ron is a girl and bloody hell he stared at his friend's- oh what in heaven's gate have he done? Harry head shot up from his palms and he stared at the ceiling, pondering "_No, maybe this is what when you ate too much candies before bed_," Harry thought desperately convincing himself that what he saw was just an hallucination, he had not violate anyone or anything. "_If you eat too much candy before going to bed, you see things; see a lot of things, horrible things,_ _yeah."_ with that Harry turned his attention to Ron and

Bloody hell!

Harry flinch, his hands covers his eyes in shock and dismay.

He had done it again.

Ron is definitely a girl it's no illusion. He's real alright…too real

**"**_**Harry,**" _Ron cries desperately trying to confine his friend.

"No Ron, not a step closer!" Harry shouted having his arms out stretch eyes shut tight tries to push his friend away in visible air.

But Ron ignored this caution act and plunge him body into Harry's chest, the green eyes widen as Ron's chest touches Harry's. "No, Harry there's something in the water!" Ron cried his shaky hands gripping on Harry's robes as if his life depends on it.

"Ron, why did you hug me? Ron just stays away!" Harry screams pushing him out and looked everywhere else but directly at his friend. Ron look most despondent at his friend reactions, he was feeling all down and his heart suddenly sank. The cherry lip curls up, the blue eyes became watery and moments later Ron found himself sniffing and wiping the tears that run along his face.

The gushiness makes Harry realized the pain he had inflict on his friend by not comforting him. Now Ron is crying and it's all because of him.

"Ron, I didn't mean to offend you or anything;-"Harry asserted head fell low and his eyes staring at the vase next to Ron. He must tell Ron, who clearly had no idea that he's a girl that would explain why he plunged into Harry or not screaming or shrieking when Harry entered the bathroom.

Ron tried desperately once more telling Harry that there's something in the water.

"No, Harry there is definitely some-, ""**RON YOU'RE A GIRL!"** Harry shouted building up with the courage and instantly feeling relief that he had managed to lift the weight off him to informed Ron.

"What?" Ron grasps, looking at his hands, legs and-

A pure terror expression whip on Ron's face as those blues eyes darting down on his new body.

Harry frown and Ron rushed over to the mirror and-and

"**AHHHHHHHHH!"**

Professor Dumbledore was alone in his office, that night staring out his window while students and staffs lay sounded asleep. Dumbledore was in wait of his guest to deliver important news that may outbreak and changes a life of one boy. He continues to stare out the windows until the sound of the levitating twirling staircase had assured him that his guest had arrived.

Barging into the office ranting and raging furiously, Professor McGonagall had appeared in her usual moody self.

"Albus, you must have an explanation for this late duty call," Professor McGonagall snaps angrily. "I had an early class tomorrow an-"

"Helen, Helen," said Professor Dumbledore with a wave of his hands "I understand your circumstances and priorities- but this is most important that I informed this to you,"

"Most important you said?" McGonagall paraphrase, seriousness in the tone and fury forgotten.

Dumbledore nodded his gazes still out the window.

"This is relevant to one of your students and as Head House of Gryffindor I must summoned you tonight to discussed this,"

"What is it Albus?" was the query

"_The boy_, Helen," Dumbledore began.

McGonagall looked petrified. "Harry Potter?"

"His best red haired friend, Helen," Dumbledore correct

"The Weasley boy?" McGonagall grasps

"Ronald Weasley," he stated flatly.

"Ronald? But why Albus?"

"Someone is looking for him," Dumbledore asserted

McGonagall frown and asks "Who?"

"I'm sure you have heard about the Celestial Warriors," Dumbledore spoken prying at McGonagall.

It was several minutes of silent before

"_The big wide red eyes,"_ McGonagall whispers

Dumbledore nodded.

"You don't mean," she turn her attention to the Headmaster in utter disbelief as he nod again.

"I'm afraid so."

"You mean the five legendry warriors that vanish with the Celestial Princess during the Celestial's war, is looking for Ronald Weasley?"

"Yes, Helen," said Dumbledore softly.

"But why would they? Do such thing, Albus? Looking for Mr. Weasley?" McGonagall questioned.

"Their intentions are not clear, Helen. But they're not a threat,"

"A threat you say? Albus, these are legendary warriors of Ancient times seeking Mr. Weasley- who by I know wouldn't last five minutes with them in a wizard duel."

"Helen, we must take this calmly. Ronald is in no threat as long as he's on Hogwarts grounds,"

"Then we mustn't let them know that Mr. Weasley is bounds in the walls of Hogwarts,"

"No, Helen I'm afraid that they had found the location of Mr. Weasley"

"They we must act at once allocate, Ronald- bring him to safe chambers-"

"I'm afraid that is not needed _they're here_."

**TBC**

Did you like it? Well I hope you did as much as I am writing it. Well I thought Harry seeing Ron part being a girl that is wasn't really clear. Sorry I'm not really good with words and writing isn't really my thing

I'll appreciated it if you don't flame

Sincerely Ltjunior


	2. Midnight uproars

Back to the bath room in the Gryffindor boy's dorm; Harry had managed to calmed Ron down and successfully dragged him away from the mirror and thankly grabbed a near by towel and wrapped it around Ron and hid him behind the open door just in time before Neville and Seamus came running in.

"We heard you scream, are you alright?" began Neville and Seamus nod in agreement; he would have asked the same thing too.

Harry's eyes looked over to the door and quickly turned sharply away. He thanked every gods he knew existed that his two dorm mates; Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnegan hasn't notice the latent subject he stuffed behind the door, Ron.

"Harry is everything fine?" Seamus asked and Harry quickly looked up at him; a cold sweat broke on his forehead and he quickly smeared it away.

"Yes," Harry lied and his palms became sweaty.

"Harry, where is Ron? Is he okay?" said Neville and Seamus in union; both sounded worried sick if something was to happen to their birthday boy.

"I-I," Harry stuttered; he don't know what to tell the others. What could he say to them, he needed to say something that is casual and also the truth without alarming the others _'umm guys you know what eating too much candies before going to bed give you nightmare and oh by the way Ron turned into a girl. How's you're night?'_ Dammit could they handle it? It will be too much and too unrealistic?

Seamus and Neville looked up at Harry with wide questioning eyes awaiting his answer.

"I-," Harry failed to spoke once more. He couldn't tell them, he just couldn't.

"Where is Ron?" Seamus repeated suspicion mingled in his tone.

Harry sighed heavily and said "Ron, Seamus and Neville is looking for you come out, they wanted to see you. Why don't you show them your new look." And that had Neville and Seamus exchanged glances.

Ron took a big, deep breath and tightens the towel across his chest before stepping out of his hiding place; which was behind the bathroom's door.

And as he did Seamus and Neville grasped in astonishments.

"_Ron?"_ Seamus grasped in disbelief staring at the girl in a towel; in nothing but a mere towel in a room filled with healthy, bold raging hormones boys. Well, he was speaking for himself.

Seamus doesn't want to gloat about this, but he must that he was the only boy in this room that had a 'normal teen' relationship with other girls. The other on the other hand deemed to be hopeless when it comes to love. Neville was too forgetful to have any sort of relationship and Harry's love life doesn't exist; well, he had this one crush on an older_ Raven- claw. Harry's love was unrequited and unreciprocated. _Anyway a crush still isn't classified as having a relationship.

"Ron, look at you," Seamus began beaming; he can't helped the smile that played across his face.

Harry was prepared for the worst.

"Hi _guys_, yeah… I…I… know… _I'm a girl,_" Ron squeaked his voice faintly small and feminine like tone; one hand waved slightly at them and the other hand clutching to his towel as if his life depended on it. It does!

"What happened to you?" Neville's eyes widen at the sight of Ron.

All he could remember was before going to sleep seeing Ron still fine; still a guy but when he wakes up Ron was a girl. One of the world's mysteries and candy before bed really wrecked your brain and gave you nightmares.

"Yeah, what happened Ron; you're a girl but ain't you a dude before?" Seamus asked

Ron was about to opened his mouth to say something but Harry beat him at it.

"Long story," Harry stepped in cutting the conversation short. He knew better for what are coming next; questions after questions and more questions. And what's after that? No prize for the correct guess; yes, more questions! Seamus Finnegan was known for his blabber mouth whatever anyone told him today; it'll be Daily Prophet news tomorrow, Seamus Finnegan is not a reliable person to confide your secrets to.

"No, its okay I liked long stories, do tell," Seamus smiled broadly liking this new Ron already; the body of course. Dammit he can't take his ogling Irish eyes off it.

"Seamus," Harry growled knowing too well the thoughts surged across Seamus' mind as those Irish eyes checked out on Ron "Alright, alright Harry chillax," Seamus stated.

Ron shivered slightly as the cold breeze blew past him…

"Seamus, don't tell me to 'chillax'!" Harry hissed through his gritted teeth and Seamus snickered, "Wow, down boy,-"

"Maybe we should get you into warmer clothes; in those you'll catch a cold," Neville spoke politely interrupting the other two's wrath.

Ron was discontent; that his bath was cut short because of those big wide red eyes that had suddenly appeared in the water.

Yes, those big red eyes; they're the cause of all of this. If it wasn't for them he wouldn't screamed and Harry wouldn't ran in and informed him that he was a she and that he wouldn't started screaming again and woke up Seamus and Neville who also came running in.

However, when Harry came in, _they were gone._

"But, _Harry the bath_-" Ron stated he wanted to say that there was something in the water but had Harry convinced him that whatever in the water had vanished; nothing.

Ron shook his head; maybe he had imagined the whole red eyed things and maybe this whole thing being a girl was just one of his most feared nightmares and every thing would be fine when he wake up.

It was all just a bad dream.

Who is he kidding?

"You know, Ron's right," Seamus suddenly spoken breaking Ron's train of thoughts and having Harry's eyes narrowed at him dangerously.

But Seamus boldly continued, "The bath is too good to waste. Why don't we take a bath together," and Harry glared at him. "You know as a _'friend's night' _or a _'buddy buddy's bond'_?" Seamus shudders while undoing his pajama's top.

Three pairs of eyes narrowed at him, dangerously.

"Seamus," Harry hissed through his gritted teeth.

"Alright, alright I was only suggesting it," Seamus huffed in discontent.

"Wanting to see something, don't you Seamus?" Harry pointed out making the Irish blush sheepishly and Ron looked away.

"Right, Seamus you could have your bath. Ron, Neville and I are just going outside-"

"But,-"Seamus protested, "But nothing Seamus!" Harry snapped in his grouching- pissed off tone.

Seamus was about to opened his mouth to say something but Harry beat him at it. "Nah! Not a word, Seamus!"

Harry turned to Ron with a broad smile; his mood seemed to have changed rather quickly…

"Okay, _Ron_, Neville's right we'd better get you into something warm before you catch a cold or worse having _'Mr. I wanna see'_ having his ogling eyes all over you. We just leave Seamus some privacy to enjoy his bath," Harry said pushing both Ron and Neville out of the bathroom leaving Semus alone to have '_his bath'_.

There no merits in it, with his having his bath alone.

"Hey, guys wait up!" Seamus called out buttoned up his shirt and ran after the other boys and girl.

Honestly, why is everyone so worked up with a bath? Haven't anybody heard of 'buddy buddy's_ bond'_ or '_hygiene'?_

Seamus huffed…

* * *

It was the dead of night.

The heavy footsteps filled the Hall ways and shadows loomed over its walls. It was late that night when Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall specifically running about Hogwarts searching for their new arrivers.

They made a sharp turn around the corner meeting Professor Snape.

"Any sign of them, Severus?" Dumbledore began.

Snape shook his head "No, what about Flinch and Hagrid?"

"Haven't any luck finding them, set off to the Forbidden forest assuming they might be there," McGonagall informed. "Fang is sniffing them out; they'll send a red flare into the air if they found something".

"Wish they had more luck they we do," Snape merely rolled his eyes.

"It's like looking for a needle in a hay stack," McGonagall added. "_Albus_… this is ridiculous. We'll never find them at this sta-"

"Now, now Helen," Dumbledore began but McGonagall interrupted him. "NOW, Albus, I'll be appreciated if you stop calling me_ 'Helen' _we're not fifth years anymore…you rather call me Minerva or McGonagall," She demanded in her utmost angry tone…

Geez…she was very worked up about it and Dumbledore accepted this…

"Well…Professor McGonagall," He began "Much better" McGonagall cut in

"Their presences are still strong. It's mingled in the air we breathe, they are still in Hogwarts grounds and we can't rest assured until they are found," Professor Dumbledore asserted.

"_No, it's no good_," said a sudden voice and all of them turned around to see Hagrid, alone.

"Any sign of them, Hagrid?" Dumbledore popped the question immediately wasting no precious time with greetings or delays.

"Nope, hasn't any luck finding them," he answered

"And Flinch?" "Said he take Fang back to the Hut after a few more laps," and McGonagall looked impatient with this…

"With the help we're getting, Albus, we need more to scavenge-"

"_Helen_," Dumbledore coughed "Professor McGonagall we mustn't alarm the others; the less they know the better," said Dumbledore.

"But, Albus, who knows what these people want from Mr. Weasley or what they'll do when they found him; the boy is in great danger, Albus" McGonagall informed the seriousness of the danger that encountered the life of her student. "Albus, they disappeared for over a decade and now showing up here IN Hogwarts. Who knows what they're capable of and what harms they will do to the students?"

"I'm aware of the seriousness of this situation. That is why we must find them before they found Mr. Weasley. And I can assure that your student wouldn't loose a single hair when they found him-"

"Is there something you're not telling us, Albus?" McGonagall questioning eyes pried for the answer. Hagrid was stupefied and Snape awaits Dumbledore to speak.

"Yes, I'm afraid that I haven't been honest about this," Dumbledore began. "The truth is…why the Celestial's warriors are looking for Mr. Weasley…because…he has come to the possession…he is what they need…_Ronald Weasley is_………

* * *

"**A GIRL**…nowwhat do they wear normally?" Harry asked himself the same question over and over for the last half an hour while going through the pile of clothes on the floor.

He had insisted all the boys to empty their trunks and pile up their clothes together in a small heap only to find Ron the perfect robes; all of his robes and cloaks are all too big for him now.

Harry sighed; pondering as he knelt down next to the pile of clothes and started looking through it again.

Harry picked out a red t-shirt, "too Gryffindorish?" he thought. He shook his head and threw it aside to the discarded pile (somewhere in the corner of the room).

"Really, Harry anything would be fine," Ron said over Harry's shoulders. He would be comfortable in anything, really, after being in a soaking wet, saturated towel for 40 minutes, anything WOULD be fine.

Harry huffed as he picked up some baggy cloaks, he threw them aside and dig deeper into the clothes.

Ron wasn't the only one edgy with Harry; Neville who stood and watched Harry for the last an hour also grew tired.

Neville looked most impatient, "Harry, honestly just pick something. Ron would be fine in anything-" **"A HA!" **Harry snapped with hands up high clutching either side of what looks like a fancy dress. "There Ron something decent for you," Harry stood up smiling as he handed it to Ron.

Ron just stared at it.

"What is it?" Ron asked eyes widen looking at the lilac blue one-piece gown with white laces adorn over its cuffs and collar.

"It resembled – I looked like something- _what do you called them again?"_

"That's a-" Neville began looking closely at the dress Harry was holding. Then, suddenly the light bulb in his head, beamed, "A night gown!" Harry frowned at Neville's priming theory.

Neville had no idea what's he's saying, to Harry's opinion, the 'thing' that he's holding is definitely a fancy looking robe…

"Come to look at it, it does awfully resemble a nightie," affirmed Neville.

And the wheels in Harry's head began to turn; come to think of it, Neville's presumption do sounded...well right

**BLOODY HELL!**

Harry look bewildered at Ron and Neville. _"Who would wear a night gown?"_ because he DEFINTELY wouldn't. Never, not in this life and the next…He would rather die then to be caught wearing one.

"_Not me,"_ Neville corrected; Harry's eyes switched over to Ron.

"I'M IN A TOWEL!" Ron protested as he stated the obvious. Huff, why does everyone have to pick on him? It's not that great being in a towel, you know…huff…

That's three down; one more to go… and that leaves… only one person in this room…_it's…it's_

…

Harry sighed in frustration; dropping his shoulders as he spun round to face Seamus Finnegan.

"_You wore this?"_ Harry asked with disbelief ranting the dress in his fist.

"NO, not any longer," Seamus corrected "It was my childhoods' night gown but once my cat peed on it and my parents wanted to chucked it but I refused to throw it away; so I kept it in the tuck only for safe keeping."

Harry yelped and dropped the nightie out of his hands in dismay.

He starts brushing his hands on his robes frantically wanting more desperately now to yank the germs of Seamus Finnegan's bloody cat's tinkle off him. 'Ewww…ewww…ewww' Harry sighed; he's making it worse now that it's all over his robes.

"I can't believe I touched it!" Harry bawled…that was very unmanly of him…

"Hey, I didn't know you're gonna touch it. I never expect it to fall into your hands. You insisted us to empty our trunks and piled up our clothes!" Seamus raged looking plum in the face… surely he didn't like people offending his infantry's gown.

"I don't mean every thing!" Harry shouted in an equal tone.

"What do you MEAN _every thing?"_ Seamus look offended.

"_Harry, Seamus_ PLEASE cut this out," Ron and Neville pled.

They were ignored.

"I meant grotty personal treasures; that shouldn't even be in the pile in the first place!" Harry shouted.

"Well, you should have been more specific then," Seamus huffed.

"I DID SO!" snapped Harry

"YOU DID NOT"

"I DID SO"

"DID NOT"

"DID SO"

"DID NOT"

"DID SO"

"DID-" "WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT IT ALREADY!" Hermione bellowed as she came barging into their room ranting and raving; an act that resembled their Transfiguration's teacher; Professor McGonagall…

"HERMIONE!" Harry and Seamus grasped in realization of her presence. What in the heaven's gate is she doing here with Ron being a girl? As if it wasn't worse enough without her came barging in…Harry felt as though his coming down with a terrible headache…

Candies before bed, really wrecks your brains...

**TBC**

**It'll be appreciated if you don't flame**

**Please review**

**Ltjunior**


	3. Princess Veronica

**Author's notes:** _Well_, I'd amended this chapter; it's better then the last one and I hope you like it!...

* * *

... 

"_Hermione?"_ both Harry and Seamus grasps in unison; they stared at each other as they realized having to have said the same thing, huffed and turned away.

_Boys_

Hermione glared at the little cluster "I was trying to study but with all these rackets; there's going to be an early class tomorrow, I got an assignment to hand in and I… _Where's Ron_?" Hermione asked upon not seeing him with the group…well, it's his birthday night and he's not anywhere to be seen in the dorm…Had the other boys lowered him down a well as a birthday prank?

Hermione roll her eyes, _"Boys"_

Harry and Seamus nervously edged closer to each other in side steps; hoping to shield Ron out of the corner of Hermione's eyes, which made Hermione stared at them suspiciously…

"What have you done to him _and what are you hiding?"_ she pointed at a space behind the boys; where she assumed they had burnt a hole into floor or worse turned Ron into a frog!

"Nothing," Harry snapped at the same time Seamus tuned, "Soy beans, you won't like it," Harry blinked several times; he's in for it, it was obvious that he lied to Hermione because Seamus was disserved. He stared at Seamus in disbelief, _"Beans?"_

Seamus shuddered, _"I have to say something, don't I?"_ … Soy beans…he knew that girls won't be interested with that topic…so Hermione would naturally backed off…but Harry just had to say something else…It's not his fault! But then again, _'nothing'_ on the other hand sounded much better…

Hermione tapped her foot impatiently, her arms crossed; she demanded the truth…the whole truth not _'nothing'_ or _'beans'._

"_Nothing_," Hermione repeated in an aggressive tone- she's bitter, cranky, she had an assignment to hand in tomorrow and _its three bloody_ _days _she hasn't slept. Forgive the poor girl…she's just irritated and now she's lashing it out on Harry.

"Harry James Potter, is there something you're not telling me?"

"_I-I…we-we,"_ Harry began trembling, his voice all shaky…He doesn't like the moody Hermione…She gets scarier as she grew older…A sweat broke down his forehead, why does it has to be him, can't she picked on someone else? Seamus Finnegan…Yeah, yeah Seamus Finnegan…he got friends picked on them instead! Picked on Seamus Finnegan instead!

But, she doesn't want them; she wanted him…_Awww_…why is it always him who have to explain the situation?

"_We…we…_," Harry began desperately…Looking around at others for support or even someone to come up with something and distract Hermione from the central issue; _Ron being a girl…and all…Oh fine, Harry had to be a man and confessed huh?_

Harry sighed and dropped his head in defeat, "Ron, I don't know how long I could protect you and your secrets," he buried his face into his palms… "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Hermione stared at him strangely, _"What?"_ and Seamus looked at Harry shocked; his eyebrows arched inquisitively…_'Is Harry crying' the very thought would play a smile across his face, but it didn't…_

"_Harry,"_ Neville began…He knows that Harry was under a lot of pressure trying to hide Ron's secret and all…but sooner or later everyone will know; Ron's secret that is…_Or maybe not. It's just a temporary thing right; Ron being a girl. _

Upon hearing this, Ron found his eyes watered…He didn't know that he being a girl had put so0oo0o00 much pressure on Harry…_although it had only been a few hours, Harry had began to crack…_

"_Harry-,"_ Ron whispered,_ "you don't have keep my secret,"_ and stepped out behind the group; stepping out of the shield they hid him…

"_Ron?"_ Hermione gaped

"_Yeah,"_ Ron shuffled the rim of his towel self concertedly. He kept staring down on the floor; he can't face her, no, not when he's a she…

Hermione opens and closes her mouth several times before saying anything…

"_You, you looked_-" she began

"_Like a girl,"_ Harry filled in the word and Hermione nodded.

To Harry's surprised Hermione had taken _'Ron being a girl'_ rather lightly. She didn't went screaming on the top of her lungs or curse under her breathes or even faint. She just stood there, looking paled.

Well, it's one of the things you learnt from Hogwarts is that nothing is _'impossible'_ and Ron being a girl is one of those things.

He doesn't seem strange at all and yet a telephone fascinates and scares wizards and witches.

_Strange huh?_

"Yeah, we just found that out a bit earlier than you," Neville informed… _"I was pretty surprised"_ and Seamus nodded "I was bedazzled" and Harry glared at him," Seamus!"

_"Harry, I thought you were crying,"_ Seamus cooed; putting his arms around Harry's neck in a friendly manner…_as if they were really close…not in this life, they're not!_

And Harry huffed, _"No, I wasn't",_ he hissed and tore Seamus's arms away from him…No need acting intimate because they're not! And there's no merit in it, they're both guys…_BUT Ron was once a boy_…and Harry's mind screamed.

OMG! _All those 'pillow talk' nights, back scrub in the showers, the changing in front of others in the locker room after Quidditch and and_…**OH MY GOD! **

Harry buried his face once more in his palms as he felt ashamed of his past; what had he become? Why, why did he do all those things with Ron? Harry quickly glanced at Ron; who had absolutely no idea what Harry was thinking, looked at him blankly. Harry turned away and moaned hopelessly into his palms…_What had he done?_

_He's a monster!_

Ron frowned as he failed to understand what is going on with Harry; who by what he witnessed just started screaming and whimpering with almost no reason at all...

He suddenly wanted to changed the subject rather then staring at Harry's unexpected behavior…It was a bit eccentric and now comparing him and Ron, Ron felt quite normal and beside Harry was starting to scare him_…well in a good way._

Everyone stared at Harry and had absolutely no idea what was surging through his mind that causes him such pain; it was excruciating, maybe the memories of his Nimbus 2000 was brought back to him…_It was hard for the guy._ Seamus could remembered that Harry was unhappy for the whole week after having to discovered that he broom was shattered by the Whomping Willow…But now it was as if it was only yesterday that he's broom was shattered; _his wounds are fresh and he's damaged._

_Harry was never the same again…_

Ron felt awkward and felt braver as he said, _"How do you know it was me?"_ at Hermione to changed the subject

And Hermione looked at him rather confused…

"_What do you mean?"_ All attentions were off Harry.

Had Ron guessed correctly? Please god tells him that he's right that he and Hermione had some special kind of connection and she can just tell that he, Ron, even in a girl body was Ronald Weasley. The spiritual connections; this must be the power of love…this must be

"That's your towel, Ron. It has your name on it," Hermione said simply.

"_Oh,"_ was the reply straight from the broken heart.

Hermione shook her head and glance over the boy's shoulders as she spotted a pile of clothes cluttered over the floor.

"What are you doing with those clothes?"

_"We… we err… were_ picking out clothes for Ron," Neville answered since Harry was not fit to do the explaining anymore. Well, Harry is not in the state of mind to think or say anything…or maybe even the things he said now may not be appropriate; he might revealed his deepest desire or crush or even said to Hermione that she's bossy… _Harry is not well… and it's best to he's kept shut for a while…_

"Yeah, none of Ron's clothes fit him so we're trying to find him something to wear. It's not so very endearing seeing him in a towel," Harry added suddenly and everyone looked at him strangely.

"_You're okay, Harry?"_ Hermione asked and Harry nodded, _"Yeah, why?"_ twitch twitch

"Well, it was just that_…you…you…were…before_…I…never mind," dismissed Hermione and Harry frowned failed to understand what Hermione want trying to say to him. Whatever it is, it may not be important otherwise she would have finished the sentence.

"Yeah, it's not endearing seeing him in a towel," Harry repeated…_'Or less'_ he thought and mentally smack himself over the head…He's thinking about Ron again and in an appropriate way!

"_It's not?"_ Seamus asked clearly objecting.

"No it's not!" Harry snap feeling all boiled up again at the fact that Seamus has violated Ron's body again; Sexual harassments! Has he no shame? Well, Harry had shame and he's shameful…He's a sinner not a saint!

"Okay no chic flick," Hermione snapped at both boys and looked at Ron, "Ron, look you better come with me, I got some clothes I think would fit you," she added and smile sincerely…and that's all it takes for Ron to nod and agree to anything she says…

_People are slaves for love…_

Harry noticed this opportunity for Ron to _escape_ the _pervert Finnegan; _sounded his thought

"GREAT! Ummm…Hermione _is it possible_ _if_ Ron could STAY in your dorm tonight_?" 'Because every time Harry looked at Ron, he just…things are not like they used to be…he can't see Ron as a guy anymore…Ron's a girl!_

And boys and girls are different that's why they had different bathrooms!

_Girls likes make ups, boys likes Quidditch._

_A girl likes pink, boys' likes blue… _

**Can't you see the different?**

Hermione smile "Of course, Harry. You know I don't like the idea of Ron lingering in a boy's dorm now that he's a_ she_," she added and Ron head fell low.

Hermione _would never seem_ him as anything…the _only relationship they'll be having_ is Sisterhood…Just great! He could never ever tell her how he feels about her anymore…he's now a she!

_Fate is so0o0oo0 cruel…sometimes…_

_Why? _

Harry seems happy with the idea of Ron going off and stay in Hermione's dorm, at least there's no Seamus there to stalk and perverted him… _with those violating eyes…and thoughts…_

_No, down Harry! Well, at least with Ron gone, Harry would stop torturing himself with his disturbing thoughts about Ron and that he could just lie down and rest or something…_

"Alright," Harry agreed and Neville nodded, "Ron, remember don't to kick your blankets at night, I won't be there to fix it."

Ron just laughed, "If I don't then you have nothing to do, don't worry Hermione could fix them," and Hermione nodded "Yeah,"

She quickly clutches Ron's arm in a friendly way and led him out the dorm chitty chatting about "Oh, gosh! _I got so0o0o0_ many clothes I want you to try on_…" blah blah blah_…Ron rolled his eyes…

_Girls talk too much_…

…

Seamus who was behind Harry's shoulder just watches Ron walking away in silence with those _violating eyes again,_ "_That's a really HOT body,"_ and Harry eyes narrowed, glaring at Seamus murderously, _"Don't make me punch you, Seamus,"_ he hissed through his gritted teeth and Seamus run off to the bath room and shouted, "I didn't mean that!," But he totally do mean it.

Yeah, he did!

He only said that he didn't mean it so0o0o0 Harry wouldn't beat him up and he knew by running away, Harry couldn't reach him…so ha ha no beating! Well… _not in the bathroom_…_a least_…where Harry couldn't reach him…_Right_? _Well… he locked it…and everything…_

What could Harry do hit the door down with a jinx?

_He wouldn't right?_

"**_ALOHORMORA!" _**

He would

…

* * *

... 

Heavy footsteps filled the empty hall, 5 shadow figures emerged for the darkness and into the light…quietly…softly…they came to a completely halt…

All 5 figures were in black cloaks with their hoods over their faces...so it's hard to tell what they look like but they were all very tall and when they came to a complete halt one of them remove his hood in frustration...and as he did that strong handsome face stood out, that luminous blue eyes, that paled face and that so light short brown hair was revealed…

_He was young…very young_

"This is pathetic!" he grumbles "We'll never find her at this rate," and was about lung at the figure in the front when others put their hands out to stop him… "_Foolish moves…you put that hood over your face now, before you shame us all_" they whispered and he huffed and turned away as he pulled his hood over his head to cover his face…

Ever since that night, their lives were never the _same…and their princess's _

Suddenly the figure in the front spoken with a cold voice "I understand Derrick, but we have to be patient."

And the boy who had resumed his hood…who, was, called 'Derrick' ranted about it, "for how long? We _waited 15 years for this_, how much longer do it has to be for us to accomplish this? _For us to find-?"_ he couldn't finish his sentence but the figure spoke again

"I know, but now we have to get out of here, they're on our trail and soon they will capture us…We have no time to lose, we must find the princess…She's waiting for us and we must be there for her," The others all nodded to this and within seconds the figures vanish into smokes and disappeared…

"_We must find the princess…" _

_...

* * *

_

"**AND YOU NEVER TOLD US THIS?!"** the roar of Professor McGonagall's disquiets the halls…Dumbledore had told them everything; he explained clearly and when he finished all of them look incredulous about it… Professor Snape was stiffen, Hagrid's jaw drop and _McGonagall…well_…SHE went BERSERK!

Dumbledore rolls his eyes, "I knew you couldn't handle it-"and McGonagall cut in yelling at him "Right you are, you NEVER told ME! WHAT WERE THINKING" and Dumbledore huffed "See, I KNEW you would react like this if I told you," and McGonagall looked offended by this, she was about to open her mouth to say something but Snape beat her at it…

"McGonagall, there's no time for these pointless arguments; we have to find Weasley," Snape snapped in his frustrate tone at the annoying couple…Honestly…they're like 160 years old if you put them together and yet they always have to argued at the vanity moments…They're like kids…They're 65 and they're very mature!

…

And Dumbledore nodded at this, "Severus is right, we have to find Ron. NOW!" but McGonagall just ignored this and went on, "But the boy, Albus…they wanted _him…her_ NOW. Could this put Ron in danger if he…she don't leave with them?"

Dumbledore only huffed at this, "I'm afraid the girl is more confused of the situation then in danger, Helen," and the others nod…

To Dumbledore surprise McGonagall didn't snap at him this time when he called her 'Helen'; it was a childhood nickname he gave her but she never liked it when he called her that…well, at least not in front of other people…

"That's why we must find her, _NOW!_" Dumbledore resumed before his thoughts trailing off to his childhood

Snape shouted "WHAT! And no more hunting down those Celestial's Warriors?" he frown not liking the idea…he was _s0o0o0o0o _looking forward into capturing one…

"_We found Ron we found them_," Dumbledore said simply and Hagrid informed "Ron's probably up in his room," and they others nod, acknowledge it and race up the stairs to the Gryffindor Common Room…

_Hoping to find Ron there before their guest does…_

_...

* * *

_

"You know, Ron. I always thought it would be kinda weird if you're a girl," Hermione suddenly spoken for the first time in several minutes while looking through her clothes, which, she laid out on her bed and Ron turned around to this, interested…He's all ears

"_Yeah?"_ He asked and Hermione nodded, "_Yeah_, but you turned out pretty ok…_Pretty_," she said simply and Ron found himself blushing at the comment

"_Thanks,"_ he said faintly and Hermione smiled and went back looking at the clothe and pick out a very cute looking, fluffy pink nightie, **"AHA!"** she acclaimed and Ron looked at it , "I find you something, Ron," but Ron just frown at it…

"Pink _isn't really_ my color. Blue or red or something…but not pink," he trailed off and Hermione just rolled her eyes

"You'll soon like pink, _every girl_ LOVES pink!"

And Ron just frown at this, "_I'm not…well I mean_, I'm not sure if I'm a real girl, Hermione. It happened all of a sudden…_maybe… maybe_ Fred and George played a joke on me or something that turned me into a girl," Ron smiled and nod; hopefully. _Well, it could be possible_…it's logic, Fred and George; his mischievous twin brothers would do anything for a prank even if it cost his life…

_S0o0oo0o0o0o it makes sense…sorta…_

Hermione huffed, "I doubt it, it's not THAT easy to transformed _something _even _someone_ into a human…considering a boy to a girl…_unless _they used the poly juice potion," and it clicked!

Duh! It was so00o0o0 obvious!

"Yes! That's it…Fred and George must have slip some girl's hair into my pumpkin juice earlier!" and Hermione frown at this, Ron wasn't really convincing anyone _but himself_…he's _really_ in denial

And it's VERY_ unhealthy_…

Hermione sighed "Ron, you'll soon learn that being a girl is the best thing that ever happened to you."

Ron sighed, thinking to himself "_Yeah and I could never get married to the girl I like and have a family…like any other NORMAL boys'_

The very thought pains him…

Hermione hastily puts down the pink fluffy cute looking nightie and quickly pick out something that isn't _so0oo0 _cute OR girl AND definitely NO PINK! Hermione's eyes searches the pile and she finally caught something…She quickly hold up a very silky light weight turquoise night grown that would look elegant to the figure…silky, soft….like those Greek's dress…very oomphy…

Ron looked terrified at whatever was surging Hermione's mind…they're definitely not good ones… and he knew what she wants…it was s0o0o000o obvious…_isn't it?_

"OH NO!" Ron start waving his hands but Hermione just whined "Oh, come on it would look lovely on you," Hermione begged

And Ron huffed, "Honestly, Hermione what's different from it and _this towel_…except that it's drier, blue and have straps! There's nothing different about them! I'M NOT WEARING IT! I'M NOT WEARING A DRESS!".

But Hermione just clutch his wrist and sway it side to side whining, "_Come on, come on_ you'll look great in it-," but Ron just pout and complained, "Nah ah," and Hermione bit her lower lips, "You could sleep with me tonight."

And Ron look interested at this… _"Really?"_ and Hermione nod "Yeah, go to the bathroom and put this on. It will look great on you sister," and Ron's heart clinches…

When Hermione said '_sleep with her'_ she didn't mean '_sleep-sleep'_ and somehow Ron knew that she didn't meant to be ambiguous either…Urgh, they'll never be anything more then sisterhood!

Ron huffed and drops his arms in capitulation as he snatched the nightie from Hermione's hand and head to the bathroom to get change…

…

After 5 minutes in the bathroom getting change, Ron had finally manage to put the nightie on the right way…which pull it over his head and put his arms over the lope under the strap and pull the nightie down to his knees…_Strangely_… Hermione was right, the nightie looked great on him, the fabric was elegant to the figure and it felt so0oo0o00o soft, cool and light against his skin…like as if it wasn't there BUT it's there…and it felt s0oo0o00ooo0 comfortable not having to wear pants…

It makes you feel unrestrained…No wonder Scottish men wear dresses…_well kilt…_it's refreshing, breathable and comfortable…Ron was starting to like being to girl…

At least that way you don't get tease wearing a dress if you're a guy wearing the dress…But now he's a girl…and he LOVED it! _S0o0o0 far…_

What's more being a girl?

As Ron stepped out for Hermione to look at him in the nightie, she can only gaped at it. Gosh! She's right; the nightie looked lovely on Ron, it fits well to the figure. It's silky, showing the arms and legs and very lascivious…and Ron looked just like a girl in it…

"Oh god you look lovely, Ron," Hermione compliment and Ron found himself blushing again…

_Maybe it's just one of the girl's things…you know blush when you're complimented by others…He began to felt like a girl already…_

"See I _always_ knew there's a feminine side to you and I gotta say you look _great_," she added and Ron raced to the mirror…he doesn't look that great, _does he?_

Ron take a closer look of himself in the mirror and as he did he smoothes out the wrinkle of the nightie; he looked lovely…the turquoise nightie really brings out his eyes and wow…he never knew he got such a slender body and such tiny waist…_being a girl isn't so0o00oo0 bad after all…_ the grin on Ron's face grew wider…he turned around to Hermione

"I looked lovely," Ron beamed and turned back to his mirror and Hermione could only smile at this…Ron's becoming more of a girl every second…

Ron found himself grinning and beaming and he couldn't help it…He looked beautiful but he couldn't help staring at the reflection over his shoulder…He thought he saw shadows looming past the windows…after a few minutes of considerations; Ron had decided that he might have imagined the shades…there was nothing out there just like there was nothing in his bath tub earlier.

Ron shook his head and shook himself out of his reveries_… "Hermione?"_ he beamed and she looked at him and Ron continued "_Is it possible if I could have-"_

"Take it, it yours," Hermione smiled and Ron grinned "_Really?" _and Hermione nodded, "Yeah, it looks great on you."

"Oh," Ron found himself as red as a tomatoes, "Could I try on something else?" Ron asked

"Of course, there's so many clothes here I wanted you to try on, here," Hermione beamed as she handed him a red nightie.

"_Thanks,"_ Ron said as he head off to the bathroom and closed the door. He hastily pulled the turquoise nightie over his head and without warning someone or to be exact everyone went bursting through the bathroom door; it was Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape and Hagrid.

Ron quickly grab his nearby wet towel and wrapped it around his body before others could see anything…

**"PROFESSORS!"** Ron shrieked, shocked, as he clings tight to his towels feeling quite vulnerable and yet disrespected; that is the second times someone or _everyone_ went crushing through the bathroom door without warning him…Harry's circumstance was acceptable... _but the Professors? What were they thinking? _

Suddenly all these slimy blobs thingys fall from the ceiling and landed next to Ron's feet; he yelped and backed away.

The slimy blobs suddenly ascended forming human figures as they rise, Ron claps his hands over his mouth…_He recognized those red eyes…it was those things back in the boy's bathroom_

The figures seemed to be in some sort black cloaks but their faces were hidden behind their masks; he couldn't see their faces…

"_Mr. Weasley?"_ McGonagall gasped; her breath was caught at her throat at the sight of her student before her…_she know Ron's a girl but she couldn't handle it when she saw him…the transformation was overwhelming…_

"_Ron, is that you?"_ Hagrid asked

"_Ronald Weasley?"_ Snape was rooted to the spot…

"Ron, I need you to calm down as I explain everything," began professor Dumbledore but Ron had completely muted Dumbledore out…he haven't heard a single word he'd said.

The only thoughts that are surging in his mind right now are;_ "Why is everyone here? And why is he in the we his towel again?! He's in a TOWEL! And why is everyone staring at him! Snape's drooling!_

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! **

……

* * *

**TBC**

**Thank-you for waiting and thank-you Bimuup, Midnight808, Sawiuk and as well as the others for reviewing me; they made my day…**

**Please Review!**

**It'll be appreciated if you don't flame**

**Sincerely ltjunior**


	4. Lost and found

……….

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Ron shouted on the top of his lungs; why does everything bad have to happen to him today? For crying out loud it's his sixteenth birthday! Why does everyone love picking on him on his b' day and also he's in a _towel…okay?_ And there's nothing funny or proud about it and candies before bed really wrecks your brain! You became hallucinated!

"Ahhhhhh!" Ron continued and panted as he was out of breathe…it's like the fifth times he bellowed that night and he has no strength to even stand up; he fell back to the table behind him and grasped for his life; he felt all tensed up at his chest and found it difficult to breathe…

_No really…_

He doesn't understand it; why was everyone here? As if it wasn't bad enough to worsen his unendearing knowledge… _those' red eyes' thingy_ from earlier is in the room, the same room he is?! And why was he a she?!

_S0oo00oo0oo0 many questions and no answer?!_

Hopeless and confused Ron deemed to not know what to say being in this situation, **"Professors, what are you doing here?!"** and the words left Ron's lip before he even realised what he was saying and he felt stupid saying it! Duh isn't it obvious?

…_Wait…no…_

However Dumbledore doesn't think that was a stupid question at all…Ron is in his rights to demand to know what's going on but first he must calm down…

"Ron I need you to calm down before WE tell you everything," Dumbledore instructed and Ron nod; he obeyed without questioning…well Dumbledore was the only person in this room he entrusted with his whole life beside Hagrid of course, however Snape and McGonagall on the other hand was his worse nightmares and their scariness driven him away… far away…over the edge of the cliff…okay that was exaggerated…

Ron took deep breathes; his left hand place against his chest where his heart was, now, beating away at a rapid pace as if he had ran 100 laps. After several minutes of silence Ron had managed to calm down and now completely relax and wait to hear the truth…or asked for the truth?

"_What's going on here?"_ Ron asked feeling a little more loosen up and unruffled as he looked up at Dumbledore and at the others for answers, now, he's not in the less concern that he's in a towel and that everyone was looking at him. No, he demanded to know what's going on and the truth…Okay only because everything that happened tonight has been very weird…_well weirder than the usual Hogwarts' weird_…if you know what I mean…

And Dumbledore sighed heavily as he gestured his hands over to the black cloak figures, "I think it's best to let them explain everything to you," and Ron's gaze switched to them sharply; _"Them?"_ he thought ridiculously as he stood up straight, _"they knew exactly what's going on and everything?" _

Ron huffed at them, after having to be in his bath room earlier and now he had to trust them on telling him the holly truth?

_Are they kidding him?_

_Right_…but he had no other choice since Dumbledore leave the explaining to them.

"_You're name is Ron, right?"_ One of them began trying to ease the tension and Ron scoffed,

"_Yeah, I guess_."

"You know what's going on, right, the reason we're here?"

And Ron gave them a blank expression, _"I… don't… know," _the words was delivered at a very slow pace…at a turtle's pace…okay, that was also exaggerated, he just said those words slowly…Honestly, how do they expect him to know when they just fell in from the ceiling?!

Honestly, he doesn't really know what's what anymore- especially what's going on...I mean isn't he the one asking them what's going on, like what's happening?

Okay, all of these things that happened to him tonight really confused him…he's not sure about anything anymore; his gender, his life, his crush and his…well what the heck is he then? Some sort of creature that turned into a woman when reaches the age 16 and now they come to annihilate him? That didn't happen to George and Fred when they turned 16! Great, everything bad just have to happen to him; Ronald Weasley! It's like God is against him or something! Has he killed someone in his past life?!

His train of thoughts was interrupted, again!

"_But you know who we are, right?"_ one of them spoke again and Ron huffed, yeah of course he do even if they were burnt to ashes; he still recognised them and their tiny whispering voice,

"_Yeah, those THINGS in my shower," _and they all looked down as if to hide their blushes…well with the masks concealing their faces he couldn't see their emotional features but their body language told he so; that they are embarrassed from what had happened earlier…Yeah, they should be!

"_Well…umm…you can say that," _they whispered and Ron looked at them intensely…Urgh!

"Who ARE you?!" Ron demanded, _"And what the bloody hell are you? Hentai!" _words that are screaming in the back of his head dying to be heard aloud but he ignored them and awaits the answer from these strangers…

Well, he doesn't know them…s0o000o that defined them as _'strangers' _or _'outsider'_…his eyes narrowed at that thought, if they're outsider why hasn't Dumbledore or McGonagall kick their ass out of Hogwarts? They just stand there and let them explain! Do they really want Ron dead?

"_We're Celestial's warriors,"_ came the simply reply…

It was several minutes of silence and the chirping of the crickets could be heard from outside the window louder than usual. Ron paused for a while before replying them…_feeling awkward…_

"_0o0o0o...kay,"_ Ron nodded cluelessly, he hasn't got a clue on what they're going on about; _Celestial Warriors?_ Who the heck are they and why are they here?

"_Uh huh,"_ Ron pretended to sound interested so they would continued.

"We had disappeared over decades ago-" they continued but Ron just has to cut in on that one, "Then why are you here, I mean, why now of all times to show yourself?" and that had Dumbledore shook his head at him in a contempt manner and Ron rolled his eyes…

"_Okay, go on,"_ and they did exactly that, _"You don't remember do you?" _they asked and Ron's frown, failed to understand, _"Remember… what?_" okay….was there _something_ he'd supposed to know? _Are they really here_ to annihilate him or did he owe them debts?

"_You don't know-"_ their whispered in a disappointed tone… And Ron's face etched; emotions distorted, he's _REALLY _confused now, _"I guess…not". _And he felt stupid again; can't he say something that sounded smart for once, it's like they know something he doesn't and no one is bloody telling him anything until he answered all their questions! It's his questions that need answering not theirs!

"_You don't know who you are, do you?"_ and Ron gave Dumbledore the eerie eyes, thinking WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?! He hasn't got a clue to what they're talking about and the_ Celestial_ whatever…

And was he being a _little dense here_ on the situation or are they much more stupid than they looked? Because it was obvious who he was; he's Ronald Weasley, a BOY who he just turned 16, friends of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger…_yeah_…he was petty sure who he was until this night…_until this dark hours…_

Professor Snape looked at him strangely and Ron tried to keep his face emotionless and as plain as possible but it was difficult when he looked up at the figures…

Ron coughed trying hard not to snicker as his thought re-enter his mind, _'are they much more stupid then they look?' _which caused everyone to looked at him strangely…Had he missed something or is everyone deaf? Isn't it obvious that he's Ron and this whole turning to a woman thing must be a joke from his two mischievous brothers, curse them!

_Alright, answer the question!_

"_I'm Ronald Weasley,"_ Ron managed to spoke while suppressing his laughter…Okay, for once tonight he said something smart and something logical…Duh!

He can't believe that he could actually laugh in this situation…_but it's just s0o0o0o funny…he's Ron and that's who he is before or after being a girl, he's still Ron…right?_

_RIGHT?!_

The figures stiffened, "We can assure you that you're not,"

And Ron bit his lower lips; fighting down the laugh that almost suffocated him to death from the inside, _"How?"_

And one of the figures huffed at Ron's question; as if to looked down or about make a scratching remark on his intelligence…Okay, he might not be the sharpest pencil in the box…but he's not dense- okay he's no fool.

"Are you the same as who you was before?" they spoke and Ron's laughter died down from inside him, his heart sank, _"No, I'm a girl now,"_ and Ron's eyebrows arched as they glanced at each other in silence and the wheel in his head began to turned-CLICK, okay it all now made sense, why haven't he thought of it? It was s0ooo0 obvious!

Duh! The bloody truth!

…Geez!

"**Wait! Is that why you're here?!"** his stated in an alarmist tone which caused Dumbledore to stepped in, "Ron, you might not believe it but-" "**You! It's you! I knew it; you turned me into a girl!"** Ron shouted his index finger pointing accusingly at them and others looked at him strangely, **_"What?"_** it's _so00o00 obvious_ now that he hasn't got a tiny, bitsy, particle idea of what's going on…

The accusation has not budged a single rage or disconcert of perturbation from the figures; they stood their grounds in complete serenity, "No, you're born like that-"

"**LIARS!"** Ron bellowed, yelling on the top of his lungs in complete madness.

"We're not lying!" was the reply

"**WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!"** Ron snapped feeling fed up going in circle,

"**WHAT DO YOU WANT?! FROM ME! ME?!"**

Okay, that's it!

"**FOR YOU TO RETURN HOME WITH US!" **one of them yelled this time in an equal tone as he stepped out away from his group, feeling impatient and fed up with little conversation that gets them no where; all composure from before lost and now he's inches from Ron's face and Ron aren't going to back down and submit that easily…

To hell he is!

"**THIS _IS_ MY HOME!"** he roared in correction literally hissing and spitting at the masked figure in front of him, who was yelling at him before! Ron visibly stomped his foot on the ground, in vexation. Gosh that guy is _s0oo00o0oo0o_ annoying! Why don't they just get the message and leave, he's Ronald Weasley and this is his HOME! And whatever spell they cast on him to turn him into a girl, reverse it!

The figure pulled off his hood and ran his hands through his brown curls as the gesture of frustration and tapped his foot impatiently as if trying to calm down

"_We don't have time to play with you and your little games-"_ **"I'M NOT PLAYING ANYTHING!"** Ron snapped wanting so badly to smack that figure _guy_ in the head s0o0o0oo hard that it send him a splitting headache; he's not playing a games okay? Even if he was, he's more like a victim here- he's the one that _WAS TURNED INTO a girl!_

"Then go home with us already!" the figure hissed losing all temper but his mates doesn't seems to want to pull him back, they want him to act in annoyance and somehow try to convince Ron back while yelling at him. '_As if that would work-' Ron rolled his eyes at the thought…_

"**NO, THIS IS MY HOME AND I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH YOU FREAKS!"** Ron corrected, blood boiled. God! He had NEVER, repeat NEVER been _s0oo00o0oo0o00oo_ irritated in his entire life!

All the professors was dismayed and shocked with Ron's and their guest's behaviours as they are technically pointing and hissing at each others' face like wild territorial animals or worse arguing like little children.

The figured huffed and put his nose in the air with arrogance in an ungrateful manner, **"THEN DISOWN YOURSELF, PRINCESS!" **

And that had the professors and the other cloak figures buried their faces into their palms and shook their heads; as if they were having a terrible headache…prepared for the worse to come…

"**WHAT?!"** Ron snapped and shook his head as if to snap out of his reverie, **"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALLED ME?!"** he demanded.

Was his hearing damaged or did he hear what he thought he heard? Ron couldn't even hear it properly so he concluded that he definitely had heard the wrong thing!

_Yeah, yeah he must have heard the wrong thing…that guy didn't just call him a princess, right?_

"_Princess!"_ he paraphrased, "_that's what I called you_," he corrected…_Okay, _Ron heard the right thing before…great…..his hearings' not damage…_Lalalalala_

_**WHAT?!**_

"We're Celestial warriors! The FIVE of us are HERE to bring YOU home to Celestial; where YOU belong to claim your throne and rebuild your parents' KINGDOM. Now you know Princess VERONICA! S0 just come back with US already!"

Ron fell backward in disbelief to the discovery and it's not the way the professors had expected the warriors to break the news to him…they thought it would be _more…calm, composed…and well….restrained…_

"_But-but_ _it…it_ can't be," Ron stuttered struggling to believed it himself as he clutches the front of his towel feeling vulnerable as he was exposed to the truth…the wicked truth of his identity…is that all of which he doesn't know?

Don't tell him there's more?

"I can't be a princess, I'm a boy. _I'm Ronald Weasley_ NOT _Veronica_…" he murmured to everyone, correcting them but sounded more like he was trying to convince himself rather then convincing them…

The others remained silent

"Whether YOU accept IT or NOT, that's who you are," the figure corrected and Ron looked up at him…

"_No, I'm Ronald Weasley," Ron whispered_

"_What?" the figure said incredulously _

"_No, _I'm Ronald Weasley son of Molly and Arthur Weasley-" Ron began and the figure smacked himself over the head, _"Great, here we go again,"_ he sighed loudly…back to square one…How thick could the other boy be, denying all knowledge of his existence?

Really thick!

"I'm not YOUR princess okay? I don't even know who you are! I'm Ron, yeah, Ron!" Ron ranted pulling out his hair; there was a hint of insanity in his voice.

The truth was too much for him to handle or at least that's what the others said; that him being a princess of Celestial but NO he's NOT a PRINCESS definitely not! He's a boy, YEAH A BOY who just turned 16 tonight…he can't be a she! They're lying what made them lied?

"No, you're not Ron; you're our Princess Veronica, a female," the figure corrected and Ron squealed

"_No0o0oo00o00o0_, I'm a HE not a SHE, look I can prove it to you," Ron chuckle hysterically; reaching out and trying to undo the knot that held his towel together…

"_That's not necessary,"_ Dumbledore coughed the pink patches on his face glowing vividly; they don't need him to prove to them that HE'S a male, they have eyes and they can see a male he's not…

"_Well, denial is very unhealthy,"_ Snape added after Dumbledore and the others nodded…

"I'm not denying anything!" Ron shouted, wanting to rip Snape's head off!

And that had Snape and the others glanced at each other, _"Denial" _they said in unison…

Ron had his fingers rubbing intensely on his temple as if he was trying to clear a terrible headache…

'_None of this is really happening, it's all an illusion'_ Ron tried to convince himself.

People just loved to barged in whenever he's changing or taking a bath; he has no privacy anymore doesn't anybody cares what he wants?! No one wants to tell him the truth and no one cared!

He was supposed to be normal wizard teenager okay? He's NOT a **SHE**, not a **PRINCESS **and HE'S definitely **NOT IN** **DENIAL!**

"_Ron?"_ Dumbledore suddenly spoken breaking Ron's out of his train of disturbing thoughts and shook him back to cruel reality…Why does everything have to go wrong? Ron buried his face deep into his palms and sulked… _Well, he's starting to feel gushy and all…maybe because he's a GIRL! N0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0!_

The others looked at him strangely…

"This is not happening!" Ron aloud his thought, _"This is not happening-"_

"Mr. Weasley-," McGonagall began and Ron cut in on her, "Shut up!" his head shot up, why does everyone has to annoy him?

And Helen looked offended at this,_ "I beg your pardon?" _she grasped and Dumbledore interrupted her, "There's no time for this, Helen," but she protested

"But, but Albus the _boy-GIRL_ was disrespecting her teache-" and Dumbledore snapped, "Enough Helen, the boy is confused and-" he flinched, "I mean…girl, the girl is confused," and that had Ron moaning and sobbing in his palms as he was once reminded of the horrible truth…

'_Why, why, why does he have to be a she? It's s0oo00o0o unfair, why is he a princess, why can't Fred or George be a princess? Why?!" _Ron bellowed crying his heart out at as those words surges through his mind_…"Why?!"_

Ron's behaviour caused Snape to stepped back away from him, "I think SHE'S overreacting," and Ron snapped at him, "I'm not overreacting and I'm not a SHE!" and returned back to his sobbing to the palms…

The figures could not endure the scene before them any longer and, "Princess, we came for you and now please leave with us," and that had Ron looked up at them and

"_Why?"_ he whispered…

And they exchanged glances and Ron continued, _"Why me? Why can't someone else to be your princess?"_

"_We-" _they pondered

"Are my parents, MY parents? What about my brothers are they princesses too? Ginny is she a prince, right?" the consecutive questions that reflected Ron's worries had been said aloud…

"_Why are you telling me now? Do my parents know? How did you find me?-" _Ron began rather alarmed

He looked at them…

"We'll explain everything to you when the time is right but for now bear with us," and that had Ron's eyes rolled….great, there's more he don't know, that they won't revealed to him!

_What's next, Hermione's his brother? _

And Ron moaned and sobbed again; his poor little heart is breaking! The figures was about to open their mouth to say something but Dumbledore beats them at it,

"I think it best; that he'll- she'll continue to stay here at Hogwarts until _he's-she's_ ready to leave with you," and the figure closest to Ron, who had his hood off was about to protest but his mates beats him to it, "Fine with us, that IF we're to be able to stay here with our princess,"

Immediately Ron stopped crying, his head shot up from his palm as he stares at Dumbledore; awaiting his answer.

"We have to ensure our Princess's safety; she's precious to us," and Dumbledore nodded, understood.

"Very well, you can stay here as long as you like. I'll have Professor McGonagall see you to the West Tower where you and Ron would dwell until you're ready to leave," and Ron gaped, eyes widen in astonishment, _'Dumbledore is allowing the warriors to stay with him?!'_

Dumbledore noticed that and looked at Ron, _"It's what's best, Ron, for now."_

Ron crossed his arms and huffed; it looks like he had no other choice but to accept this fate…_cruel fate…_

Ron wiped his tears, took one deep breathe and bravely took a huge step towards the _'warriors'…_

"_How do I address you?"_ the words left his lips before he even realised it and that causes the figures to flinched not in fear but in delight; knowing that he's-she's talking to them for once not yelling at them anymore…_He's- she's asking their names_…their princess is accepting them!

"The Amazing five," beamed the figure in front and the other figures nodded…

'_The Amazing five,'_ Ron murmured under his breathe and nodded, _"Understood."_ Normally, in this sort of circumstance he would burst out laughing at names like those but in his situation; he can't laugh at all in fact Ron felt his heart has never sank lower in his life…

"_Well-"_ Dumbledore rubbed his hands together to get their attention, "With that over with; McGonagall please show our visitors and Ron to the West Tower," and McGonagall nodded and lead Ron and the others out of the bathroom.

And at that moment Ron saw Hermione coming in towards him and grabbed her by the wrist, "Hermione," Ron whispered pulling her over to a corner while others walked on not realising his absent…

"Don't freak but there's something I have to tell you-" Ron began, he wanted to tell her everything; whatever he knows about his true identity and what the hell is going on but Hermione just nod and said, _"I know."_

"You know, how?" Ron said giving her a blank face expression…

"_They told me_ and beside everyone know about the Celestial's War it's the most famous battle in history- warriors-" and Ron cut in on her, "WHEN?" he demanded and she bit her lower lip and frown,

"Before they came barging into the bathroom," and Hermione shield her face with both her arms before Ron could even smack her…

Ron managed to restrain himself from striking Hermione, _"You knew and you let them in?"_ Ron hissed…_WHAT a good FRIEND she was!_

"_Sorry,"_ she shuddered and Ron sighed heavily…

Women!

"You're a princess now, it's every girl's dream to be a princess, Veronica" Hermione beamed

"Ron!" Ron corrected Hermione, that's HIS name and she shuddered, "_O0oo00ps_…right…Ron," and gave him a wink, "I'll tried to keep that one in mind even though it WAS your old name," and smiled…

Ron shook his head and was about to re-join his group to the West Tower when Hermione, "_Veronica-Ron _can I come with you?" and he sighed again, _"Okay!" _he mumbled in a vexation tone and Hermione smiled

Hermione was about to turn and follow Ron to his new dorm when, _"Hermione,"_ Professor Dumbledore called out, Hermione and Ron spun around to face him…

"Great, you're still here," he added and Hermione lowered her gaze at him, "It's my dorm, Professor," and he shuddered, _"Right."_

"Is there something you want, professor?" Hermione asked

"Well, since you're here I was about to ask you a favour," he asserted and Hermione frown, _"What sort of favour, sir?"_

Suddenly Dumbledore's gaze switched over to Ron; a smiled played along his face and Ron frown, he doesn't like whatever thoughts that are surging through the Headmaster mind right now…

Hermione noticed that and her eyes glanced over at Ron and it clicked,_ "Oh," _Hermione chuckle knowingly, she knew exactly what Dumbledore wants without him saying it…

"I know," she confirmed him and Ron looked at her_…"Know what?"_

"I'll do a good job," she added and Dumbledore smiled, "I trust you, Miss Granger."

And Ron felt frustrated has everyone suddenly just ignored him?! Hello!

"DO WHAT!" Ron bawled in vexation at Dumbledore's face but Hermione just push him out of the room with her before he could get a proper answer, _"Nothing, nothing,"_ she told him

"Seriously what is it, Hermione?" Ron asked feeling annoyed with the secrecy…

Hermione put her arms around his shoulders, "Tomorrow's the day you'll step into your woman's hood," and Ron frown,_ "What?" _he haven't got a clue to what she's saying, it's girl's language!

And she rolled her eyes, "Tomorrow, we'll shop for your new wardrobe," and Ron's eyes widen, "What?!"

"Well, you don't expect to walk around Hogwarts in that towel do you?" Hermione asked and Ron's head fell low, _"No- but," _"Yeah, exactly," Hermione corrected and Ron was about to protest but Hermione dragged him along with her to the West Tower…

"Not a word Ron, tomorrow we'll get you some nice clothes, new uniform, robes, make-ups-" and Ron had to cut in on her, "But Hermione you don't like those things,"

And Hermione corrected, "Ron, that's not the point," and Ron frowns at that and she continued, "Oh _you'll love_ the shops in _London; they got all sort of dresses, scarfs, hats and hand bags and oh…-" _and Ron sighed as he rolled his eyes…

'_Girls talked too much…'_

………

**TBC**


End file.
